


"I really envy your boyfriend."

by yanderelovee (TarynToffee)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Noncon touching, Reader-Insert, Yandere, Yandere Suga, Yandere Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarynToffee/pseuds/yanderelovee
Summary: Suga isn't the person you thought he was.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 14





	"I really envy your boyfriend."

"I really envy your boyfriend." Suga said as he leaned against you, scrolling through endless photos on his phone. “He gets to know parts of you I don’t.”  
You don’t really remember how you got here. One moment you were walking home, hand in hand with your boyfriend laughing about something he said and then the next, you were in an alley on the ground with Suga leaning against you as he lazily dragged a hand over your thigh.  
If he could feel you shaking, he didn’t comment. Instead, he shifted a bit holding out his phone for you to see.  
It was you and your boyfriend sitting on your couch at home, it wasn’t blurry like it’d been taken from afar; no it was clear and close, as if he took it from within. He scrolled, showing another of you two only in an intimate pose. Your face in pure ecstasy. All the photos he showed were of you and it frightened you to know you never really knew Suga.  
The kind, compassionate vice-captian. The one you went to when you needed advice. Suga was someone you could trust.  
And now, now he was showing his true colors.  
Your boyfriend knocked unconscious on the cold concrete as Suga turned and pressing you against the brick wall. All you could see, feel, smell was Suga. At a time it would have comforted you.  
“It’d be a real shame if everyone knew what you did in your spare time,” a mischievous grin soon covered his features, “posting pictures and recordings of yourself online, what would the team think of our precious manager?”  
“I don’t,” you began but couldn’t find the words. What were you supposed to say? That you don’t do any of those things. No one would believe you if it came from Suga.  
He hummed, leaning in a bit more as he breathed in your scent and nuzzled your neck. “You don’t want this to get out do you?”  
Shaking your head. Suga only smiled wider, eyes taking in every aspect of you. “Then, you wouldn’t mind doing all those things you do with him with me, right?”


End file.
